Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour On parie?
by milune
Summary: Quand un Malefoy fait un pari, ça ne présage rien de bon. Et encore moins lorsque les sentiments s'en mêlent...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà! Je sais que j'ai laissé mes autres histoires un peu en plan, mais j'avais 15 ans quand j'ai commencé à écrire des fictions, et quand je les relis, je me sens honorée d'avoir eu tant de si gentilles reviews à l'époque. Je ne sais pas encore si je les achèverai un jour... J'ai à présent 23 ans, et cette histoire a été bien plus mûrement réfléchie avant d'être postée que les autres. J'ai déjà écrit un certain nombre de chapitres et j'espère vraiment aller au bout de cette fiction, car elle me tient à cœur.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ainsi qu'un passage repris du tome 6 que les adeptes d'Harry Potter reconnaitront sans difficulté!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

C'était le jour de la rentrée des classes. Drago Malefoy, un jeune garçon au visage pâle et aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, se tenait devant la locomotive rouge reluisante qui le mènerait une fois de plus à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Il plissa les yeux et se détourna de l'engin pour regarder sa mère. Celle-ci jaugeait sombrement l'énorme nuage de fumée qui envahissait déjà le quai et qui annonçait le départ imminent. Le jeune homme posa brièvement ses lèvres sur sa joue et se détourna. Elle le retint par le bras.

-Drago, souffla-t-elle. Sois prudent, je t'en prie.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il platoniquement.

Il se détacha d'elle et entra dans le train. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à sa mère. Son père avait été enfermé à Azkaban après l'attaque au Ministère de cet été et le grand mage noir, Voldemort, lui vouait depuis une haine absolue. Et comment faire payer plus à Lucius que de s'en prendre à son fils unique ? Il soupira et entreprit de retrouver ses amis. Il entra finalement dans un wagon où l'attendaient déjà Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson. Celle-ci tapa des mains sur ses genoux pour l'inviter à y installer sa tête, ce qu'il accepta, sachant qu'elle prendrait un très grand soin à lui caresser les cheveux. Un massage crânien, rien de mieux pour commencer l'année selon son avis.

-Au fait, où est Blaise ? demanda Drago au bout d'un quart d'heure.

-Il a été invité par le professeur Slughorn pour une petite réunion, répondit Goyle platement.

A cet instant précis, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et le dénommé Blaise Zabini fit son apparition.

-Alors, Zabini, dit Drago, qu'est-ce que voulait Slughorn ?

-Il essayait simplement de se faire bien voir par les fils de bonne famille, répondit Zabini. Mais il n'a pas réussi à en trouver beaucoup.

-Qui étaient les autres invités ?

-McLaggen, de Gryffondor.

-Ah ouais, son oncle est une huile du ministère, commenta le blond.

- … un autre qui s'appelle Belby, de Serdaigle…

-Ah non, pas lui, c'est un abruti ! s'exclama Pansy.

- … et aussi Londubat, Potter et la fille Weasley, acheva Zabini.

Drago se redressa brusquement, écartant d'un coup sec la main de Pansy.

- Il a invité_ Londubat_ ?

-J'imagine, puisqu'il était là, dit Zabini d'un air indifférent.

-En quoi Londubat peut-il bien intéresser Slughorn ?

Zabini haussa les épaules.

-Potter, le précieux petit Potter, ça évidemment, il voulait voir à quoi ressemble _l'Elu_, poursuivit Drago avec un rictus méprisant, mais la petite Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial, _celle-là_ ?

-Il y a pleins de garçons qui l'aiment bien, assura Pansy en jetant un regard vers Drago pour voir sa réaction. Même toi Blaise, tu dis qu'elle est jolie et tout le monde sait à quel point il est difficile de te plaire !

-Je ne toucherai jamais à une fille qui a ignoblement trahi son sang, même si elle est jolie, affirma Zabini avec froideur, et Pansy parut satisfaite.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Les mots avaient échappés au jeune homme avant qu'il ait pu les retenir. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, surpris, horrifiés.

-Eh bien, marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise, admettons que nous ne restions qu'entre sangs purs, si l'on exclut également ceux qui ont trahi leur sang, le groupe se retrouve forcément réduit. Et à moins que vous n'ayez envie que vos enfants soient tous trisomiques, ou pire, cracmols, par la faute de trop nombreux mariages interfamiliaux, il vaudrait mieux élargir notre champ de recherche, non ?

Pendant un instant, ce fut comme s'ils avaient tous été soumis au sortilège _silencio_.

- On voit que Monsieur a déjà son avenir tout tracé avec Pansy, ricana alors Zabini, bientôt imité par les deux autres acolytes.

Quant à Pansy, elle émit un petit rire joyeux, ce qui mit Drago hors de lui. Il acceptait tous les massages, tous les compliments, qu'elle le vénère et l'adore, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait voulu de ce mariage arrangé par leurs parents depuis leurs naissances. Il est vrai que la jeune fille avait été d'une agréable compagnie lorsqu'ils étaient gamins et qu'ils passaient leurs après-midi à jouer ensemble. Mais cette époque était pour lui révolue, ce qui malheureusement ne semblait pas être le cas de la jeune fille qui devait sans doute déjà s'imaginer la robe et la lune de miel. Drago se redressa alors d'un coup, et jaugea ses amis d'un regard noir, ce qui eut l'effet escompté : les faire taire.

-Et si j'étais contre ?

Pansy parut l'air choquée mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

-Je vais faire un pari avec toi Blaise, reprit-il, pointant celui-ci du doigt. Je vais séduire la petite Weasley !

-Tu rigoles ? questionna Zabini, ses expressions allant de l'abasourdissement à l'écœurement.

-Non. Et d'ailleurs, j'y vais de ce pas.

Drago entreprit de se relever, repoussa le bras de Pansy qui tentait vainement de le retenir et quitta le compartiment, sans oublier de claquer la porte.

Après avoir couru quinze minutes sans interruption, il finit par découvrir le compartiment de la rouquine.

-Ah ! Je te trouve enfin, maugréa-t-il, essoufflé, alors que tous les regards ébahis s'étaient tournés vers lui.

En effet, que pouvait bien rechercher Drago Malefoy, le pur Serpentard, dans un compartiment rempli de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles ?

-Je crois que tu t'es trompé de wagon, siffla Harry, tout en glissant lentement sa main dans sa poche, prêt à dégainer sa baguette.

-T'ais-je demandé quelque chose Potter ? Je suis juste venu parler à Weasley… en privé bien sûr, dit-il en se tournant vers la rouquine.

Ginny parut un instant stupéfaite, puis plissant les yeux, si bien qu'on ne voyait plus que deux fentes, elle répliqua d'un ton cinglant :

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de parler avec une sale vipère dans ton genre ?

-Et qui te dit que je n'y suis pas obligé par la force des choses ? rétorqua le blond.

Drago attrapa alors sans lui demander son avis la manche de la jeune fille, l'obligeant à se lever. Potter lui aussi s'était levé, prêt à dégainer sa baguette, mais Ginny interrompit son geste.

-C'est bon. Je me débrouillerai seule.

Drago rigolait intérieurement. Il savait que Potter était fou amoureux de la rouquine, depuis quelques temps déjà. D'ailleurs, qui n'était pas au courant ? C'était tellement flagrant. Une bonne raison de gagner ce petit pari : faire enrager Potter. Il ferait d'une pierre deux coups !

-Bon Malefoy… j'ai pas que ça à faire. Et lâche immédiatement mon bras !

Au contraire, il resserra sa prise et la mena jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches, tandis que la jeune fille proférait un nombre incalculable d'injures à son encontre. Drago repoussa Ginny contre le mur et tapant du plat de la main juste à côté de la tête de la rousse, il déclara :

-Je sais que ma requête va sans doute te paraître un peu étrange… voire carrément ridicule, mais…

Il avait rapproché sa tête.

-Sors avec moi.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son dégoût. Puis fermant les yeux, il s'apprêta à poser à contre cœur ses lèvres glacées contre celles rosées de Ginny. Mais celle-ci ne mit guère de temps à retrouver ses esprits et sa main alla claquer dans la figure du Serpentard. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur et Ginny en profita pour s'échapper.

-Que voulait-il ? demanda Harry, à peine la jeune fille réapparue.

-Rien de bien important, répondit posément Ginny.

-Ah bon ?

-Mais je crois qu'il ne m'importunera plus, ajouta-t-elle tout en frottant sa main rougie.

La porte avait claqué encore plus fort que lorsqu'il avait quitté la pièce.

-Dois-je en conclure que c'est un échec ? Demanda Blaise avec un petit sourire en coin.

Bougon, Drago ne répondit pas et se laissa juste tomber sur son siège.

-Et elle t'a pas loupé à ce que je vois, commenta l'autre lorsqu'il aperçut la marque rouge sur sa joue. Il me semble que tu as perdu, Drago.

Celui-ci se redressa brusquement.

-Sur la tête de mon père et au nom de Merlin, je te le jure, je te le promets, j'y arriverai !

Blaise cessa de rire et se pencha vers Drago.

-Une année... je te donne une année. Pas un jour de plus, pas un jour de moins, les vacances scolaires ne comptant évidemment pas. Si tu perds ce pari, je ferai courir la rumeur que tu aimes vraiment cette petite dinde de Weasley.

-Ne t'en fais pas Blaise. Tu n'auras pas à le faire !

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu ;)**

**Milune**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous! Voilà la suite de cette histoire qui j'espère plaira! C'est vrai que l'histoire met un peu de temps à se mettre en place et que les chapitres sont courts, mais je ne suis pas parfaite ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

-Aaaaaaaargh ! Comment je vais faire ?

-Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça Drago, tu vas encore perdre des cheveux, dit calmement Pansy, tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil en direction du blond.

Blaise Zabini ricana à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant qu'une boulette de papier ne l'atteigne en pleine tête.

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas moyen de travailler en paix ici ? Je vais à la bibliothèque.

Drago enfourna précipitamment ses feuilles et crayons qui lui étaient nécessaires à la réalisation de son plan dans son sac et se précipita hors de la salle commune.

_Réfléchissons, réfléchissons. Peut-être par la pitié… Non ! Je ne me rabaisserai pas à la supplier ! Alors je pourrais… demi tour, demi tour !_

Drago en était là à l'élaboration de son plan, c'est-à-dire nulle part, lorsque l'apparition d'une chevelure rousse lui fit rebrousser chemin.

_C'est pas possible. Je suis maudit. Bon, où pourrais-je aller ?_

…

_Le parc ! _

* * *

Appuyé contre un gros chêne majestueux, vieux de 600 ans, Drago pouvait réfléchir à loisir. Ce tronc avait selon lui été fait sur mesure pour son dos. Mais il ressentait, il ne savait pas trop, cette impression… d'être observé. Ce sentiment s'accrut encore un peu plus et ayant perçu un mouvement venant du buisson d'en face, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et cria :

-Eh toi ! Sors de là !

Une jeune fille, petite, cheveux châtains, yeux kaki, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, sortit lentement du feuillage. Elle tenait d'une main un petit calepin et de l'autre un bête crayon ordinaire. Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis la colère le reprit.

- On peut savoir ce que tu faisais là dedans ? Tu m'épiais ? Petite perverse.

-Mais je… non ! Je… je dessinais, bafouilla-t-elle, tout en tournant son carnet vers le garçon.

Drago s'approcha et reconnut, légèrement esquissé, l'arbre contre lequel il était cinq minutes plus tôt appuyé. Et devant… quoi !

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais là-dessus ? s'écria Drago, tout en pointant le dessin du doigt.

-Tu… tu faisais partie de l'ensemble. Je ne pouvais faire le paysage sans toi. Quand je t'ai vu, adossé contre cet arbre, la tête dans la main, je me suis dit que c'était magnifique !

Drago haussa un sourcil.

-Tu es folle.

-Mais non, c'est de l'art ! riposta la petite.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es folle.

-Tu ne comprends rien à l'art.

-Je comprends surtout que tu es folle ! Moi qui croyais que Lovegood était la seule véritable barge de cette école… Oooh, je vois. Tu es aussi de Serdaigle. Ca explique tout !

La fillette, sans doute une deuxième année, légèrement apeurée par ce garçon peu commode, baissa la tête tristement, un peu penaude. Craignant de la voir pleurer, Drago ajouta maladroitement :

-Mais puisque c'est joli, je ne dirai à personne que tu es folle.

La Serdaigle renifla puis, relevant la tête, dit spontanément avec un petit soupir :

-En fait, tu es gentil. Mais tu ne le montres pas facilement. C'est dommage.

Le visage de Drago se crispa et ses yeux gris-bleus virèrent au noir.

-Moi ? Gentil ? Dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Je m'appelle Sarah.

-Je m'en fous !

Sans un regard vers la Serdaigle, il lui tourna le dos et la planta là. _Moi ? Gentil ? Elle est vraiment folle ! Bon… je ne suis pas plus avancé… Hum… Je suis à Serpentard, ce qui veut donc dire que je suis… euh… méchant !_

Drago eu un petit sourire diabolique puis regarda autour de lui. Ses pas l'avaient mené, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, au septième étage en face de la toile de cet idiot de Barnabas le Follet qui essayait d'enseigner la danse à des trolls.

_Pff… crétin !_

Drago s'arrêta puis, faisant des allées et venues, il réfléchit au moyen à proprement parler d'être méchant. Soudain, devant ses yeux, une porte qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant apparu. Le jeune garçon pénétra dans la pièce et fit un bon en arrière.

- Je n'en demandais pas tant !

Des couteaux de toutes tailles et de toutes sortes, des fouets et cordes, des menottes, une étagère remplie de fioles de toutes les couleurs et de grimoires poussiéreux sans doute regorgeant de magie noire, des araignées et serpents venimeux dans des bocaux et même une guillotine s'étalaient sous ses yeux écarquillés.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ? Si j'utilisais tout ça, on ne la reconnaitrait même plus. Merde, je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban, je veux gagner un stupide pari !

Il referma la porte en vitesse, puis réfléchit sur l'étrangeté de cette pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas dix minutes plus tôt. Le blond ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre comment fonctionnait cet endroit et souhaita un petit coin de paradis pour pouvoir réfléchir paisiblement.

Cette fois, il découvrit une pelouse verte, et même trop verte pour être vraie, des petites fleurs roses, un ciel bleu éclatant sans nuage, des oiseaux et des petites fées qui chantaient de concert. Drago ressortit plus vite encore que la première fois.

-Je veux un endroit où je ne serai pas dérangé !

Cette fois, c'était parfait. Une chaise, une table et rien d'autre. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Et qu'on ne lui parle plus de petites fées ou de couteaux de bouchers ensanglantés !

* * *

Drago redressa péniblement la tête, les yeux rougis. Une feuille de papier lui collait au visage et un léger filet de bave avait coulé sur son menton.

- Ola ma tête. Mais j'suis où moi ?

…

- Monsieur Malefoy, puis-je savoir quelle est votre excuse pour arriver en retard à mon premier cours ? demanda le professeur McGonagall avec son petit air pincé habituel.

- J'étais aux toilettes.

- Eh bien vous veillerez la prochaine fois à ne plus utiliser mon heure de cours pour uriner. Mais s'il vous faut une demi-heure à chaque fois, je vous conseillerais de passer à Sainte Mangouste.

Les élèves qui s'étaient tournés vers lui à son arrivée, pouffèrent de rire, aussi bien les Serpentards que les Serdaigles.

- Bien, professeur, répondit Drago le visage rougissant, tout en s'asseyant.

Il n'avait pas sitôt sorti son livre de métamorphose qu'un petit bout de papier vint atterrir sur son bureau avec grâce. Il venait de Blaise Zabini.

_« Abandonne ! »_

Drago prit à son tour une feuille blanche, sortit sa plume et avant de la renvoyer, inscrivit ceci :

_« Jamais ! »_

* * *

Bon ben comme déjà dit, c'est court et pas hyper intéressant (y a moyen que je me descendes moi-même ici? :P), mais je vous promets d'essayer de m'améliorer!

A bientôt,

Milune


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, fidèle au poste avec un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire, dans lequel on rentre tout doucement dans le vif du sujet :)

Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire! Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture!

* * *

Ce matin-là, Drago se sentait d'une humeur exécrable. Pourtant la journée n'avait pas si mal commencé. Il s'était levé de bonne heure pour prendre une douche bien chaude, tout en étant sûr d'être à l'heure au cours. Il aurait même le temps de déjeuner cette fois !

Sur le chemin de la grande salle, il n'avait pas eu d'altercation avec quelque vieillard faisant la grâce matinée dans son cadre, il n'avait croisé ni Peeves, ni Miss Teigne et son abruti de maître, n'avait pas eu de problèmes d'escaliers mouvants. En somme, il n'avait eu aucun souci pour atteindre la grande salle et pour trouver une place à table, loin des idiotes roucoulantes de sa maison. _Si seulement cela pouvait durer ! _s'était-il dit.

Aussitôt avait-il eu cette pensée, qu'une vieille chouette hulotte avait atterrit juste dans son petit déjeuner, renversant son verre de jus de citrouille sur sa robe de sorcier neuve.

- Espèce de sale bestiole emplumée ! Je vais te faire bouffer tes plumes ! avait crié le garçon tout en se levant de sa chaise pour que le jus, qui à présent gouttait par terre, ne tache pas plus ses vêtements.

Drago sortit sa baguette magique, fit disparaître la tache et se tourna alors vers la chouette qui marchait toujours sur son petit pain beurré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que c'était vers lui que l'animal tendait la patte. Au bout y était attachée la Gazette du sorcier. Il tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondors. L'évènement n'était pas passé inaperçu, s'il en croyait à la tête de Potter et de toute sa clique.

_Pff, quelle histoire pour un torchon que j'aurai jeté avant la fin de la journée ! _

Il détacha néanmoins le journal sans douceur et se dirigea d'un pas pressé à l'extérieur pour son cours de botanique, commun avec les Serdaigles.

Arrivé près des serres, Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Une demi-heure d'avance. Il soupira et tout en s'asseyant, sortit son journal. Il aurait au moins de quoi passer le temps.

A la première page du journal en gros titre, on pouvait lire _« Trois meurtres de gobelins en une semaine. Serait-ce un tueur en série ? »._ Drago tourna la page. _« Des détraqueurs ont envahi le centre de Londres. Le ministère intervient ». _Et c'était des titres de ce genre qui revenaient sans cesse. Pas étonnant, étant donné que le grand mage noir avait à présent retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Il tourna à nouveau la page. _« Côté cuisine : Comment réussir de bonnes tartes aux myrtilles ? ». _Puis venaient ensuite les petites annonces. Certains revendaient des animaux, d'autres des potions. Un homme essayait même de se débarrasser un vieux _Comète 260 _pour un prix exorbitant.

_Même Weasley n'en voudrait pas de ce balai ! _

En parlant de Weasley, Drago venait de tomber sur une annonce qui promouvait le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Ils avaient donc finalement réussi. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait appelé le « métier de rêve », mais c'était déjà mieux que de collectionner des objets moldus…

Des voix sortirent le jeune garçon de sa rêverie. Il était l'heure.

_Ils n'ont pas intérêt à me faire chier ces Serdaigles, parce que ça va barder !_

Et heureusement pour eux, les Serdaigles avaient été sages. Drago n'eut pas d'autres incidents jusqu'à la fin de la journée, sauf si l'on pouvait considérer comme incident ses différentes altercations avec Potter et sa bande de Gryffondor ou bien quelques réprimandes faites à des premières années. Non, en fait, ces choses rendaient même sa journée meilleure.

Dès la fin du repas, Drago retourna aux cachots et se dirigea immédiatement vers son dortoir. Il se coucha sur son lit, pensant. Depuis quelques temps, il ne parlait plus beaucoup à ses amis. Pansy était dégoûtée qu'il puisse essayer de séduire la petite Weasley. En fait, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal… Crabe et Goyle quant à eux, avaient toujours été des suiveurs. Et à présent, ils étaient plutôt du côté de Zabini.

-Bande de crétins ! Je vais vous montrer que je peux réussir, dit-il haut et fort.

-Tu n'y arriveras jamais, dit une voix que Drago reconnut tout de suite.

C'était Zabini.

-Et évite de nous traiter de crétins. Ca pourrait t'attirer quelques ennuis.

-Tu crois me faire peur Zabini ? Sais-tu au moins à qui tu t'adresses ? avait demandé le blond, tout en se redressant.

-Je le sais Malefoy, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus de votre côté. Ton père a perdu. Et ce sera bientôt ton tour aussi, tu n'as aucune chance ! La Weasley ne sera jamais consentante...

Et avec un rire forcé, il quitta le dortoir.

-Bête type. Apprends d'abord à compter les doigts de tes mains et puis on en reparlera, marmonna Drago, furieux.

…

_Et puis, qui a dit qu'elle devait être consentante ?_

Drago attrapa son sac et vida son contenu sur le lit. Il y avait de nombreuses plumes, certaines cassées, un rouleau de parchemin, quelques fioles et autres babioles, mais ce qui intéressait le jeune garçon, c'était le journal qui l'avait tellement énervé ce matin. Précipitamment, il tourna les pages à la recherche de l'article qui l'intéressait.

* * *

-Geooooooooorges !

-Freeeeeeeeeed ?

-Viens un peu voir ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Georges rejoignit son frère dans l'arrière boutique, là où étaient entreposés les réserves, commandes et autres.

-T'en penses quoi de ce plan ? demanda Fred, tout en tendant un bout de papier à son jumeau.

_Commande :_

_Drago Malefoy, Poudlard_

_Philtre d'amour _

-J'sais pas… mais ça pue !

* * *

-Alors, selon le mode d'emploi, je dois couper une mèche de mes cheveux et la mélanger au philtre, bien secouer et ça devrait être prêt. Jusque là, ça va. Le verser dans le verre de la Weasley, c'est un autre problème.

Drago quitta les vestiaires après une bonne douche et voyant l'équipe de Quidditch des lions arriver, il prépara la petite fiole dans sa poche.

-Tiens, qui voilà ! Weasley.

- On se connaît ?

- Tiens, je t'ai apporté une petite potion qui devrait te donner de l'énergie pour ton entraînement.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

- Tu veux m'empoisonner ? interrogea la rouquine avec un air suspect.

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ? Ahah...

- Malefoy, tu es un très mauvais, mais alors très mauvais comédien. Maintenant dégage !

Après cet échec, qui il fallait bien l'admettre, était tout à fait prévisible et plus que pitoyable, Drago alla s'asseoir penaud sur les gradins.

- Dis Harry, il va vraiment nous regarder jouer ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il va regarder notre tactique pour la raconter à son équipe ?

- C'est ce que je pense Ron. Malefoy dégage !

- Mais j'ai amené des gourdes pour vos joueurs.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, fous le camp !

* * *

Drago désespérait. En effet, comment aurait-il pu réussir à approcher la rouquine et encore espérer lui faire boire un breuvage, sans éveiller les soupçons ?

Ce matin-là Drago se dirigea comme tous les matins vers la grande salle pour déjeuner. Celle-ci était déjà à moitié pleine et si les quatre tables n'avaient séparé les étudiants en différentes maisons, il aurait été ardu de retrouver un ami parmi la masse d'étudiants. C'est alors que les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur la table des lions, et plus précisément sur la bande à Potter. Le trio était au complet et seule une place restait libre en face de celui qu'on nommait l'Elu. Nul doute qu'ils avaient réservé une place à la rouquine, selon Drago. Ni une, ni deux, la gourde débordante de jus de citrouille à laquelle Drago avait ajouté le philtre et sa mèche de cheveux, s'envola d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ à peine audible. A l'aide de sa baguette, il dirigea du mieux qu'il pu le récipient au dessus de la table des Gryffondors et lorsqu'il lui sembla que personne ne regardait dans cette direction, fit couler le jus dans la coupe.

Satisfait, Drago bomba le torse, et souriant largement, alla s'asseoir à sa table.

-On peut savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? siffla Pansy, à côté de laquelle il avait pris place.

Drago ne pris pas la peine de répondre et s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, les bras derrière la tête. Cette histoire de pari ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais rêve pour lui et il s'en réjouissait déjà.

-Tu pourrais rép…

-Mais où est donc Zabini ? coupa Drago tout en se redressant. Il va rater tout le spectacle !

A cet instant précis, il donnait l'impression d'avoir cinq ans et d'attendre son cadeau d'anniversaire. Mais quelque chose attira soudainement son attention à la table des Serdaigles : une petite fille le regardait avec insistance. Malgré l'animosité entre les Serpentards et les autres maisons, elle ne montrait aucune gêne à le fixer de la sorte, alors que tout autre aurait détourné la tête afin de ne pas croiser son regard. Un sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres de la fillette et Drago eut vaguement l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Alors qu'il se souvenait peu à peu de sa rencontre avec la Serdaigle au parc, une autre fille à la même table attira son regard. Elle avait des cheveux de braises, uniques, qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-là ! s'écria Drago, faisant sursauter Pansy.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend à crier comme ça ? Ce que tu peux être lunatique ces temps-ci, s'énerva la jeune fille à sa gauche.

-Mais alors… qui donc… Nooooooooon !

* * *

Oui oui, c'est déjà fini... J'vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre!

Milune


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour! C'est encore moi avec un nouveau chapitre :) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Drago s'était élancé, bousculant quiconque se trouvait sur son passage, dans une tentative inespérée d'empêcher le drame qui allait arriver. Mais le mal était fait. Il stoppa net, pâle. Ce fut comme un arrêt sur image. Il vit distinctement la main se saisir du gobelet, la porter lentement jusqu'aux lèvres de son propriétaire, et enfin imagina le liquide couler dans le fond de son gosier.

Le jeune homme fit lentement demi-tour, comme si tout geste brusque avait pu attirer l'attention sur lui, et courut hors de la salle, priant pour que la potion ne prenne pas effet trop rapidement.

A la fin de la journée, Drago n'avait toujours pas mis les pieds hors de la salle aux couleurs vert-argent.

-Dis-moi Drago, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'éclairer sur un point.

-Oh non, pas lui…

-Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour que tu passes ta journée enfermé ici, loupant ton cours favori de potions ? questionna Zabini, se retenant visiblement de rire.

…

-Y aurait-il un quelconque rapport avec la Lovegood, qui bien qu'ayant déjà l'air folle la plupart du temps, est complètement dégénérée depuis ce matin ?

Drago tourna la tête vers son ancien ami et demanda tremblant :

-Où est-elle ?

-Devant la porte de notre salle commune, elle te réclame avec passion ! ricana Zabini.

Le blond plongea la tête entre ses mains, au bord du désespoir puis redressant la tête s'écria :

-Mais ça dure combien de temps ce truc bordel !

-T'as voulu tricher, tu en payes le prix. Ca doit être de famille d'être aussi lâche.

A ces mots, le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Il se releva et empoigna son ancien ami par le col de sa chemise. Il était furieux.

-Et t'as l'intention de faire quoi maintenant Malefoy ? demanda Zabini d'un air sombre. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Drago relâcha lentement sa prise, tout en fixant son adversaire d'un regard de jais, aussi froid que possible.

-Plutôt que de perdre ton temps, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de la ptite rouquine Malefoy. Le temps passe plus vite que tu ne le crois.

-Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu se passer. Luna n'aurait tout de même pas pu… brrr.

-Je sais Ron, répéta Harry pour la vingtième fois. Quelqu'un a dû lui jeter un sort. C'est impossible d'expliquer la chose autrement !

-Et toi Ginny, tu n'as même pas l'air surprise, s'énerva Ron.

Songeuse, Ginny répondit :

-J'ai mon idée sur la question. J'ai juste du mal à comprendre pourquoi…

Ce fut un échec cuisant, mais Drago eut le temps de cogiter. Il s'était fait porter pâle et avait passé trois jours enfermé dans la salle commune. _Trois jours… Ils sont malades ces Weasley ! J'leur ferais bouffer leur philtre d'amour moi, et la chouette qui allait avec aussi tiens !_

Mais il ne pouvait rejeter entièrement la faute sur les deux frères, il le savait et ça le faisait bouillir de rage. Il avait fait une erreur et en était conscient. Et maintenant qu'il s'était débarrassé de l'autre folle de Lufoca, il devait trouver une autre solution pour réussir ce fichu pari rapidement, avant qu'une autre catastrophe de ce genre ne survienne.

-Salut !

Drago sortit de ses pensées et regarda autour de lui. Rien. Il baissa alors la tête.

-Ah c'est toi…

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais doué en potions.

-Oui et ?

-Est-ce que tu serais d'accord de m'aider pour un devoir ? demanda Sarah le regard plein d'espoir. J'y comprends rien.

-Mais t'es pas bien toi ! Ah… aaaah non, ne me fais pas ces yeux là. Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris que j'étais un Serpentard ? Et puis j'ai pas que ça à faire... Booooon très bien ! Mais tu laches d'abord mon bras !

-Merci Drago !

-Euh… Je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Malefoy. Ca… ça me fait bizarre quand on m'appelle comme ça.

-Pourtant c'est ton prénom, rétorqua la fillette.

…

-Bon, on va le faire ce devoir ? Je vais te montrer un endroit formidable où personne ne pourra nous voir. Jusque-là, reste deux ou trois mètres derrière moi.

Sa main glissa dans la chevelure de la jeune fille. Il avait rêvé de cet instant depuis des années et il lui semblait encore qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Son parfum emplissait ses narines, l'envoutait. Il perdait petit à petit le contrôle de son corps, il voulait plus. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles rosées de Ginny. Elles étaient chaudes et légèrement humides. Il voulut approfondir ce baiser, la goûter un peu plus. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Ses lèvres passèrent dans son cou et il entendit qu'elle soupirait. Il sourit et descendit lentement sa main le long de ses hanches. Tout doucement, il entreprit de faire passer sa main sous le tee-shirt de cette fille qu'il désirait tant, et …

-Oh mon dieu quelle horreur !

-Ron, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? s'écria Harry, furieux d'avoir été interrompu de la sorte.

-Ma propre sœur et mon meilleur ami…

-Qui sont tous deux majeurs et vaccinés, soupira Hermione qui venait d'arriver à sa suite.

-Ca veut dire quoi « vacciné » ?

-Laisse tomber, un truc de moldus.

-Quoiqu'il en soit ma petite sœur ne devrait pas…

-Ta petite sœur n'est plus un bébé, Ron, cria Ginny qui commençait à perdre patience. Est-ce que je me mêle de tes histoires de fesses ?

-Mais, mais je… non ! s'écria Ron qui avait pris un air outré.

Ginny, bouillonnante de rage, plus rouge que jamais, quitta le coin de couloir qui jouxtait la porte de la salle commune et s'y rendit.

-Ginny, on n'a pas fini de parler, hurla Ron à sa sœur.

-Tu es pénible Ron… Vraiment !

-Bon ça y est, tu as compris ?

-Je crois oui, répondit la fillette de Serdaigle.

-Okay, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais espéré faire aujourd'hui. Tant pis, tant que Zabini n'apprend rien de tout ça. Ce serait une catastrophe, ma réputation en prendrait un coup…

-Quelle réputation ?

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? s'emporta Drago en se tournant vers la petite fille.

Il lui jeta le regard qu'il voulait le plus froid possible et ajouta :

-Je suis un Serpentard, un haïssable fils de Mangemort et je … Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi...

Aaaaah Pré-au-Lard ! Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être agréable de sortir de ce vieux château moisi pour une autre raison que l'immonde activité qui consistait à s'occuper de bestioles en tout genre, plus répugnantes les unes que les autres, avec ce demeuré de demi géant. Seul point noir au tableau : il avait été forcé d'accompagner ses anciens amis parce que mademoiselle Pansy estimait qu'ils ne se voyaient plus et qu'il lui manquait. _Pitié quoi !_

L'air était déjà frais pour la saison. Les arbres commençaient tout doucement à perdre leurs feuilles, et le givre s'installait peu à peu. Tous les étudiants avaient les joues rosies par le froid, et la plupart se réfugiaient à la taverne « Les Trois Balais », afin de se réchauffer autour d'une bonne Bièraubeurre. Le groupe de Serpentards s'y rendit après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi chez Zonko à chercher de nouveaux tours et attrapes, et chez Honeydukes pour la bonne santé des estomacs des Crabe et Goyle. La porte s'ouvrit et le brouhaha qui régnait à l'intérieur agressa les tympans de Drago. Une fois remis du choc, il se figea. Son regard s'était posé sur un couple, assis face à l'entrée. Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley s'embrassaient à pleine bouche juste sous ses yeux.

Zabini s'étant penché vers lui, souffla dans son oreille :

-Tu t'es fait devancer Malefoy.

* * *

**Déjà fini, oui c'est rapide.. Je vous retrouve dans deux semaines!**

**Bisous bisous**

**Milune**


	5. Chapter 5

Réponses aux review:

Elvie: Merci :) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début!

* * *

Drago était figé, tétanisé. Il ne parvenait plus à bouger le moindre petit doigt. Son esprit semblait paralysé et c'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Quoique, c'était plutôt le monde qui continuait d'avancer sans lui. C'était fini, il allait perdre ce fichu pari. Il serait ridiculisé dans peu de temps, tout le monde allait penser qu'il aimait cette fille. Quelle honte !

_Non, je ne peux pas perdre, je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer._

C'est alors que le Drago Malefoy fier et sûr de lui, refit surface. Il s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers le couple puis bifurqua vers la table de droite. Y étaient installées une bande de Poufsouffles. _Plus roucoulantes que ça, tu meurs._

-Mesdemoiselles ! Me serait-il possible de me joindre à vous ? Demanda Drago, avec son plus beau sourire.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent, hésitantes, puis l'une, semblant moins peureuse que les autres, le défia du regard et pris la parole avec confiance :

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Serpentard comme toi viendrait faire à notre table ? Tu veux quoi, nous draguer ? Nous mettre dans ton lit ?

_Grand Merlin, non ! Quoique…_

-Je m'étais simplement dit que vous seriez de meilleure compagnie que les boulets que je traine derrière moi, répondit-il en indiquant les autres Serpentard d'un mouvement de tête.

Il sortit son sourire ravageur qui ne laissait aucune fille normalement constituée indifférente et cligna de l'œil en direction de l'une d'elles. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de glousser, et Drago se retint de ne pas soupirer devant ces idiotes.

_Misère, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire… _

Sans attendre la réponse, Drago tira la dernière chaise disponible et demanda :

-Alors mesdemoiselles, que buvez-vous de bon ?

* * *

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

-Zabini, cette histoire commence à bien faire. Je fais mon possible pour qu'il me trouve attirante et regarde où il est maintenant !

-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'attaches à un crétin pareil Pansy. Tu pourrais trouver tellement mieux.

Pansy attrapa le col de la chemise du garçon de ses deux mains et se mit à le secouer.

-Mais, c'est lui que je veux, fulminait-elle. Et au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, mes parents l'ont déjà choisi pour moi !

Blaise saisit alors ses poignets pour l'arrêter et serra si fort qu'elle faillit tomber.

-Ecoute-moi bien Pansy, Malefoy s'est mis tout seul dans la bouse de dragon. Alors arrête de me reprocher ses erreurs et conduis-toi correctement.

Pansy le fusilla du regard et se retourna vers son cher Drago, guettant le moindre geste déplacé de l'une de ces pétasses.

* * *

Drago avait littéralement pris son pied durant toute la fin de la journée. Il avait, d'un petit coup de baguette sous la table, fait renverser la Bièreaubeurre de Potter sur les genoux de Weasley qui s'était levée d'un bond, en hurlant à son petit ami qu'il pourrait faire plus attention. Potter s'était alors redressé pour effacer les taches à l'aide de sa baguette, mais s'était effondré sur elle suite au sort de croche-jambe que Drago lui avait subtilement jeté, ce qui n'avait fait qu'attiser la colère de la jeune fille. A ce moment-là, le Serpentard, les larmes aux yeux, avait dû se retenir de ne pas exploser de rire. Potter avait finalement achevé le boulot par lui-même. Confus, il s'était relevé et avait malencontreusement marché sur la main de Weasley qui avait hurlé de colère, de telle manière qu'elle aurait pu aisément rivaliser avec une beuglante.

_Je suis génial. _

Le seul souci avait été de suivre la conversation auquel il avait à contrecœur dû prendre part. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être pénible de les écouter parler de mode ou encore de garçons, d'autant plus qu'elles n'avaient cessé de sortir des réflexions sensées être subtiles mais qui pour le jeune garçon étaient grosses comme des dragons. Du genre : « moi j'aime bien les blonds », petit regard subtil vers lui, puis pouffement de rire. Ridicule.

Il avait bien failli se faire prendre quand l'une d'elle lui avait demandé « et toi, tu préfères quoi ? ». Drago blême à l'idée d'être repéré, avait bafouillé « brun », priant pour qu'elles soient en train de parler de vêtements ou de couleur de cheveux. Malheureusement pour lui, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraitre, elles étaient de train de discuter des cours. Le Serpentard avait alors sortit son plus beau sourire et avait dit : « vous me subjuguez tellement mesdemoiselles, que je ne parviens plus à me concentrer ».

* * *

-Voyons voir, tu as donc à ton actif une Serdaigle folle, une tablée de Poufsouffles, plus bêtes les unes que les autres… mais je ne vois toujours pas de fière Gryffondor…

-En parlant de Poufsouffles, dans le genre blaireau, t'es plutôt pas mal Zabini.

-Tu te crois fier et intelligent, grimaça l'autre garçon, mais tu n'es qu'un moins que rien, tu es complètement inutile.

-Tu ne disais pas ça avant Zabini ! Tu sais, toute les fois où je vous ai défendus, toi, Crabbe et Goyle. Mais non, c'est du passé. Tu verras Zabini, quand j'aurai gagné ce fichu pari, tu viendras pleurnicher à mes pieds pour te faire pardonner d'avoir été si détestable et minable. J'ai haï ces Gryffondors et surtout le groupe de Potter dès notre première année. Tu pensais sérieusement qu'elle me tomberait dans les bras si facilement ?

-Je pense qu'elle ne te tombera pas dans les bras tout court, répondit Zabini avec un rictus méprisant.

* * *

-Merci beaucoup Harry, je n'en demandais pas moins à un ami !

-Mais enfin Ron, tu veux bien te calmer ? s'emporta Harry. Je ne t'ai jamais caché ma relation avec ta sœur.

-Quand je pense que tu as demandé à Hermione de faire diversion pour pouvoir t'enfuir avec Ginny à Pré-au-Lard ! Vous vous êtes bien foutus de ma gueule !

-Et tu penses que je devrais faire quoi ? Me mettre à genoux et te supplier pour avoir ta bénédiction ? Hein ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

Ron avait à présent les joues rosies par la fureur et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il regarda son meilleur ami avec mépris et dit :

-Harry, si tu ne laisses pas ma sœur tranquille, tu peux dire au revoir à notre amitié.

Harry ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Alors pour Ron, son amitié était si peu importante qu'il la mettait en jeu sans aucun scrupule.

-Tu t'es entendu ? demanda-t-il. Tu te rends compte que tu me demandes de choisir entre toi ou ta sœur ?

-Tout à fait Harry, et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

-Ce que tu peux être buté ! Espèce de crétin.

Harry tourna les talons, laissant son ami bouillonnant de colère derrière lui.

* * *

-Hermione ?

-Oui Harry ?

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'après toi ?

Hermione releva la tête de son livre de botanique et observa son ami désemparé pendant quelques secondes.

-Mais enfin Harry, c'est évident. Ron ne pourra pas t'en vouloir indéfiniment de sortir avec sa sœur… Il s'y fera.

-Mais Hermione, tu ne te souviens donc pas de notre quatrième année ? Tu ne te souviens pas qu'il m'ait abandonné parce que j'avais soi-disant mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu sans l'avertir ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-C'est exactement pareil Hermione. Tu sais très bien à quel point j'ai souffert, j'ai eu l'impression d'être trahi. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence…

Hermione soupira. Ron était un idiot et Harry ferait pire que mieux à rentrer dans son jeu.

-Te voir sortir avec sa sœur est juste une situation à laquelle il devra s'habituer, Harry. Si tu sors avec Ginny, il ne pourra pas non plus renier sa propre sœur. Et si ça arrivait, je pense que Mme Weasley lui donnerait une bonne raclée qui le ferait vite changer d'avis.

-C'est pas faux… Merci pour tes précieux conseils Hermione, tu es la meilleure, conclut le jeune garçon en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

-Je suis là pour ça, répondit Hermione tout sourire.

* * *

Drago était las. Il avait beau se casser la tête, il ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour réussir. Il avait été idiot de penser qu'il pourrait y arriver d'un coup de baguette magique. Il avait au mieux créé une dispute d'une heure entre les deux tourtereaux. Non pas que ça ne lui ait pas plu, au contraire, mais ça ne réglait en aucun cas son problème. Affalé dans le plus grand canapé de la salle commune des Serpentards qu'il avait subtilisé à des premières d'un simple regard, le blond commençait à somnoler, lorsqu'un bruit, une sorte de cliquetis, le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il releva les yeux et vit une petite chouette, plutôt élégante et dotée d'un plumage aux reflets argentés. Celle-ci donnait de petits coups de bec frénétiques contre le carreau des cachots. Drago décida de ne pas y prêter attention, quelqu'un s'en chargerait à coups sûr. Il referma les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Après quelques secondes, il entendit qu'on ouvrait le carreau et le cliquetis s'arrêta. Il sourit, soulagé que ce bruit infernal se soit finalement arrêté. C'est alors qu'il se redressa subitement, crispé, en sentant des sortes de crochets s'enfoncer dans ses cuisses. La chouette s'était posée sans douceur sur lui et tendait à présent une patte, à laquelle était attaché un parchemin roulé.

Drago libéra l'oiseau de son message, qui repartit dès sa mission accomplie. Il s'agissait en réalité de deux parchemins. Sur le premier, un petit message était rédigé avec une écriture légèrement brouillonne. Il disait ceci :

_J'ai eu « Acceptable » pour mon devoir de Potion ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidée Drago ! Pour te remercier, je t'offre le dessin que j'avais commencé le jour où on s'est rencontrés._

_Amitiés,_

_Sarah_

Drago posa le message à côté de lui et déroula précautionneusement le deuxième parchemin. Il reconnut en effet le dessin, qui n'était encore qu'un croquis lorsqu'il l'avait surprise à l'épier dans les buissons. Mais à présent, des couleurs pâles réalisées à l'aquarelle parsemaient le papier. Elle avait du talent, il devait bien le reconnaitre.

Soudain, le visage du jeune garçon s'éclaira. Il avait une nouvelle idée !

* * *

Oui oui, c'est déjà fini.. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu et que vous allez me laisser pleins de reviews :D (j'suis en manque! :P)

Bon week-ends à tous et à bientôt!


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous! Et oui, c'est encore moi! :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Drago se leva d'un bond, courut chercher son sac dans son dortoir et le vida entièrement sur son lit. Il attrapa un vieux bout de parchemin, sa plume et son encre, et griffonna rapidement un mot :

_Félicitations pour ta note. J'ai à mon tour un service à te demander. Rendez-vous demain après les cours devant le local où on a travaillé l'autre jour._

_Drago_

Le jeune homme plia maladroitement le papier et écrivit dessus le nom du destinataire : Sarah Webster. Puis il quitta précipitamment la salle commune et courut vers la volière le plus rapidement possible. Il ne lui restait en effet qu'une demi-heure pour poster son message avant que Rusard ne se mette en chasse après les étudiants qui traineraient encore dans les couloirs. Heureusement pour lui, il avait réussi à rentrer cinq minutes avant le couvre-feu.

Le lendemain, Drago trépignait d'impatience, espérant que la jeune Serdaigle ait bien reçut son mot et qu'elle viendrait. Perdu dans ses pensées tout le long de la journée, il écouta à moitié les cours et fut même réprimandé par Rogue pour avoir mis des poils de snurglofs à la place d'épines de pin dans son chaudron.

Quand la journée fut enfin finie, il se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous. Elle n'était pas encore là. Le jeune homme, légèrement essoufflé d'avoir couru, soupira et essaya d'avoir l'air le plus détendu possible. _Faudrait pas non plus qu'elle croie que j'étais pressé de la voir !_

Après une quinzaine de minutes d'attente, la fillette apparut enfin.

-T'es en retard.

La jeune fille qui reprenait alors son souffle, se redressa et haussa un sourcil.

-Tu n'avais pas précisé d'heure. Et puis je reviens du cours de botanique, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu !

-Ah… oui.

Il tourna le dos à la jeune fille, et après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, il fit apparaitre la Salle sur Demande. Il s'empressa de pousser Sarah dans la salle et se tourna vers elle, anxieux.

-Je sais que ça va te paraitre idiot, voire complètement stupide, dit hésitant le garçon, mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide… Qu'est-ce que les filles aiment bien ?

La petite Sarah était la seule fille qu'il connaissait à part Pansy – si on pouvait appeler ça une fille – et faute de mieux, il avait dû faire appel à elle.

-Comment ça ? questionna la Serdaigle, surprise.

Drago roula des yeux et répondit, cinglant :

-Tu m'as bien compris ! Ne te rends pas plus bête que tu ne l'es…

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, la Serdaigle ici, c'est moi. Et si tu continues à m'insulter, je ne t'aiderai pas.

-Bon bon, très bien ! répliqua Drago. Je réitère ma question : qu'est-ce qui plait aux filles ?

-Elles apprécient recevoir des cadeaux.

Le visage du jeune garçon s'illumina et un sourire narquois naquit sur son visage. Enfin une piste où il ne risquerait pas trop sa peau.

_Oui je sais, je suis un lâche, mais je ne suis pas un Serpentard pour rien !_

-Quel genre de cadeau ?

-Des chocolats, des fleurs… mais pourquoi ? Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

-Euh… oui, mentit Drago. Tu n'as pas autre chose, c'est plutôt banal.

-Je ne sais pas moi, un bijou ?

-Oui pourquoi pas. Autre chose ? Tu aimerais recevoir quoi toi ?

La jeune fille rougit et se tortilla les doigts, puis répondit d'une petite voix :

-Un cadeau sincère, pas cher, qui me prouverait son amour.

-Mmmh. Intéressant tout ça. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ?

Drago avait plus parlé pour lui-même, mais Sarah lui répondit d'une petite voix :

-Si j'étais à ta place, je ferais simplement un beau dessin.

-Facile à dire, grogna le garçon. T'as du talent toi… Tu peux le faire pour moi ? ajouta-t-il plein d'espoirs.

-Hors de question, répondit fermement Sarah. C'est le contraire d'un cadeau sincère !

Drago fit la moue. Il n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on lui dise non de la sorte.

-Mais je peux t'apprendre si tu veux, souffla-t-elle. Et en échange, tu me donnes des cours de potions !

-Jeune fille, je crois que nous avons un accord !

* * *

La jolie rouquine assise à la table des Gryffondors lui faisait de grands gestes de la main, alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans la pièce. L'apercevant, son visage s'éclaira. Il la rejoignit rapidement, déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et prit place à côté d'elle. Avoir fait ce choix de rester avec Ginny libérait Harry d'un très grand poids, même s'il redoutait encore la réaction de son meilleur ami, qui ne tarderait d'ailleurs pas à arriver.

-Bien dormi ? questionna Ginny.

-Moui, j'ai rêvé de toi… répondit Harry, un sourire scotché au visage.

Ginny rougit, pas encore habituée à ce genre de déclarations. Pas que ça ne lui plaisait pas, non. Quand elle était encore seule et qu'elle rêvait d'une belle histoire d'amour avec le garçon, elle s'était imaginé une idylle parfaite, avec des petits oiseaux et des petites fleurs autour d'eux en permanence. Mais maintenant qu'elle vivait vraiment cette histoire, c'était différent. Sans doute que cela passerait…

-Tu pourrais quand même faire un effort avec tes cheveux Harry, soupira Ginny.

-Désolé, j'ai tout essayé ! La dernière fois que j'ai tenté de les brosser, le peigne s'est cassé en deux.

Le jeune garçon rigola à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Soudain, son regard se figea vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Ron Weasley venait de faire son apparition, aux côtés d'Hermione. Soudain, le visage de Ron se figea. D'un pas lent et mesuré, il s'approcha de la table rouge et or et s'installa. Il ne dit rien, mais Harry remarqua ses oreilles qui commençaient à prendre une teinte violacée. Craignant de voir arriver la fumée, Harry prit Ginny par la main et s'éloigna. Il entendit alors Ron crier dans son dos :

-Je t'avais prévenu Harry !

-De quoi parle-t-il ? questionna Ginny, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien, ça n'est pas important.

Mais le « crime » était fait selon Ron et il était bien décidé à ne plus adresser la parole à ce gars, même si cela devait l'obliger à s'éloigner de sa sœur également.

-Aie ! Hermione, pourquoi tu me frappes ?

-Abruti.

* * *

-Drago, attends !

_Oh non, pas elle. Pas maintenant…_

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Où vas-tu Drago ? Tu disparais pendant deux heures tous les jeudis après les cours, tu pensais que je ne m'apercevrais de rien ?

-Bien sûr que tu t'en apercevrais Pansy, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'épier mes moindres faits et gestes. _Si tu espérais être discrète, c'est raté !_

-Justement, il y a deux heures sur la semaine où je ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Je n'aime pas ça !

-C'est pire que ce que je pensais… Pansy, le meilleur moyen pour que je te déteste, c'est de continuer à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Alors je te conseille vivement de me lâcher, siffla le blond avec froideur.

Pansy croisa le regard du garçon et déglutit difficilement.

-Je hais cette Weasley, réussit-elle à articuler. Je préférais encore l'époque où tu te tapais toutes les Sangs Purs les unes après les autres.

Puis elle baissa la tête et passa son chemin. Drago, d'abord surpris par cette déclaration, retrouva rapidement le sourire, heureux de s'être débarrassé de Pansy si facilement et se dirigea vers le septième étage, où l'attendait déjà la jeune Serdaigle. C'était en effet son quotidien depuis quelques temps et il s'y habituait, appréciant de plus en plus la compagnie de la petite, bien qu'il ait eu du mal à l'admettre dans un premier temps. Il s'était de plus révélé pas si nul que ça en dessin, même s'il doutait quelque peu de l'objectivité de son professeur. Néanmoins, il avait bien progressé depuis quelques temps et serait bientôt en mesure d'offrir son présent à Ginny Weasley.

-Tu es en retard, dit la petite fille lorsqu'elle le vit arriver.

-Désolé, j'ai croisé un monstre affreux sur mon chemin.

-Mouais. Je te préviens, on ne rabote pas mon cours de potion !

-De toute façon, tu as plus besoin de cours de potion que moi de dessin, ricana Drago.

Sarah pris un air offusqué devant son air narquois et répondit :

-Attend un peu de devoir dessiner autre chose qu'un bête arbre !

* * *

Harry était assis à l'une des tables de la salle commune des Gryffondors et tentait tant bien que mal de réaliser son devoir de potion que Rogue avait exigé pour le lendemain. Une dizaine de grimoires qu'il avait empruntés un peu plus tôt dans la journée s'entassait devant lui, si bien qu'il avait fini par disparaitre derrière. Le garçon était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas entendu Ginny s'approcher dans son dos et sursauta lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Harry, je peux te parler ?

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Ginny, je dois rendre ce travail pour demain. Et Hermione a refusé de me donner un coup de main. Elle pense que ce n'est pas m'aider que de le faire à ma place.

-Et elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, tu ne crois pas ? pouffa la jeune fille. Je n'en ai que pour deux minutes, s'il te plait.

-D'accord, mais deux minutes, pas une de plus, répondit son petit ami en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Une fois hors de la salle commune, ils entrèrent dans la première salle de classe libre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry, une fois la porte du local refermée.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne traines-tu plus avec mon frère ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne te parle plus ? Vous vous êtes fâchés ?

-Ce n'est rien, il finira bien par me reparler. Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça.

Harry se pencha vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa tendrement, comme pour lui intimer de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Elle se contenta donc de cette réponse, connaissant le caractère de gnome de son grand frère et celui buté de son copain.

* * *

-Regarde Sarah, j'y suis arrivé !

La jeune Serdaigle prit le dessin et l'examina de plus près. Il s'agissait d'un beau portrait d'une fille, réalisé simplement au crayon ordinaire. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs, un beau sourire, et des taches de rousseur parsemaient ses joues.

-C'est pas mal, répondit en souriant Sarah. Qui est-ce ? C'est elle ?

-Euh… oui. Rends-le-moi maintenant, s'exclama Drago en tentant de récupérer son œuvre.

Mais la petite avait été plus rapide et tenait à présent le dessin hors de sa portée. Elle l'examinait à présent minutieusement.

-Je reconnais cette fille… Ca ne serait pas Ginny Weasley ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Sarah, si tu ne me le rends pas tout de suite, je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser ma baguette, prévint le Serpentard, le regard légèrement affolé par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

-Ne t'énerve pas Drago. Tiens voilà, je te le rends. Mais dis-moi, c'est bien elle n'est-ce pas ?

Drago sembla réfléchir quelques instants sur ce qu'il convenait de répondre, puis se tournant vers la Serdaigle, il répondit :

-Surtout, ne le dis à personne. Je ne voudrais pas que toute l'école soit au courant.

-Si c'est ton souhait, je ne le dirai à personne… Au fait, très ressemblant !

* * *

Ginny s'était levée tôt ce samedi matin-là. Le match de Quidditch entre les Gryffondors et Serpentards approchant à grands pas, Harry avait ajouté des séances d'entrainement au programme déjà fort chargé des étudiants. Les yeux bouffis, la marque des draps encore sur le visage et les cheveux à peine coiffés et attachés en queue, Ginny fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle. Tous ses coéquipiers, dans un état aussi pitoyable que le sien excepté leur beau capitaine, étaient déjà là. Elle se laissa tomber mollement sur le banc et tenta d'attraper le pot de confiture sans grande réussite. _Bon j'avoue, j'ai pas beaucoup essayé._ _Misère, y a moyen d'être plus fade ?_

-Allez les amis, un peu de motivation ! avait clamé Harry en se levant d'un bon.

-On peut savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? siffla froidement Ron.

_Ah oui, juste. Harry et Ron se tirent toujours la gueule… Ca va être encore plus drôle que ce que je pensais. _

Harry fit ouvrir les portes du château. Un vent glacial leur fouettait à présent les joues et une pluie torrentielle s'abattait devant leurs yeux. Ni une ni deux, Ginny avait effectué un beau demi-tour et s'apprêtait à fuir le plus loin possible. Mais déjà Harry avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour la retenir

-Sérieusement Harry ? soupira Ginny.

-On n'a pas le choix, si on veut gagner cette coupe, il nous faut nous entrainer Gin !

-N'as-tu donc aucun cœur ? demanda-t-elle, avec un air qu'elle voulait le plus larmoyant possible.

Harry pouffa puis reprenant son sérieux, répondit :

-Nous sommes à Gryffondor, nous sommes courageux !

-Ouaaaais, lancèrent en cœur et plus maussadement que jamais tous les autres membres de l'équipe.

* * *

Ginny était mouillée, courbaturée, exténuée. L'entrainement avait été encore plus atroce qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Plus d'une fois, elle avait eu le sentiment que son balai allait finir par céder sous les assauts du vent. Elle s'était écrasée au sol et s'était relevée plus boueuse que jamais, suite au coup de cognard qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, pratiquement tous ses tirs étaient passés largement à côté des trois anneaux – _fichu vent_ –, et son frère avait fait exprès de rater tous les arrêts. Harry en serait venu aux mains avec lui si elle n'était pas intervenue. _Et dans le rôle du gars le plus crétin, applaudissez Ronald Weasley ! Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, ça n'était plus arrivé depuis l'épisode de la Coupe de Feu… _

Ginny serait bien allée prendre une douche pour ensuite s'affaler sur son lit comme une grosse larve, mais elle mourrait de faim, faute de n'avoir pas su attraper ce fichu pot de confiture un peu plus tôt, et était trop épuisée à l'idée de monter dans la salle commune, pour redescendre juste après la douche. C'est donc poisseuse, rouge et dégoulinante qu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, où une majorité d'étudiants était à présent installée. Elle s'assit mollement sur son banc, éclaboussant Neville qui était assis à côté.

-Neville, ne me regarde pas comme ça, t'as l'air d'un elfe de maison à qui on aurait refusé de goûter sa nourriture.

Neville grommela et d'un coup de baguette, enleva les quelques gouttes de boue qui avaient atterrit sur son pull.

-Aaaah, enfin tu es à moi, s'extasia Ginny en se jetant littéralement sur le pot de confiture, qui avait mis tant de hargne à lui échapper ce matin.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Neville, Hermione pouffa.

-Cherche pas à comprendre Neville. Quand Ginny a faim, elle est incontrôlable.

Ginny savoura la première bouchée de son petit pain et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à croquer à nouveau, quelqu'un ou quelque chose vint lui toucher l'épaule, la faisant sursauter et lâcher son précieux petit déjeuner.

-Qui a osé ? vociféra la rouquine en se retournant.

Dans un battement d'ailes, la chouette qui s'était posée un instant plus tôt sur l'épaule de Ginny, s'envola, surprise de la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle alla se reposer sur la table, et planta l'une de ses pattes dans son petit déjeuner.

_Ah ben oui, côté confiture évidemment, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle ! _

La chouette se mit à avancer à petit pas, le pain toujours collé à sa patte.

-Ah ben t'as l'air maligne comme ça, soupira Ginny d'agacement. Ah oui ça, ça colle ! Stupide oiseau.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un coup de bec sur la main qui lui arracha un petit cri. L'oiseau tendit alors la patte à laquelle collait encore le pain vers elle. Ginny libéra la chouette du piège de confiture et détacha le parchemin. Le déroulant, elle découvrit un beau portrait d'elle, pas tout à fait parfait, mais plutôt ressemblant.

Intriguée, Hermione se pencha sur le dessin et le prit des mains de son amie.

-D. M. … C'est qui D. M. ?

-Bonne question…

* * *

Et oui, c'est déjà fini! Mais vous aurez peut-être remarqué que ce chapitre était plus long!

Alors, que pensez-vous de la tournure des événements? Faites-moi part de vos idées!

A bientôt,

Milune


End file.
